Discoveries of Love
by strawberries
Summary: AU BG & TP REPOST Bra is the coldhearted Princess of Vegetasei. Will Pan ever realize Prince Trunks's feelings for her? And what will happen with this newcomer Goten who attempts to unice the Saiyajin Princess's heart?
1. Introductions with a tournament

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Princess Bra rubbed her fingers on her armor. She had just annihilated a poor, love-stricken boy. She wore blue spandex clothing, like her father, with white and red armor. The red to initiate that she was the Princess. She turned as a figure entered. She had shoulder length black hair with matching black eyes.  
  
"What is it, Pan?", Bra asked. Pan was her best friend and personal bodyguard. She didn't feel she needed one, which she didn't, but her father had insisted.  
  
"Uhh... what did he do?", Pan asked, pointing to the charcoaled Saiya-jin on the floor. She did not refer to Bra as "your majesty" or anything of the sort. Bra had permitted her not to since they were close friends.  
  
"Oh, him?", Bra smirked, "He said he "loved" me. Love doesn't even exist!"  
  
Pan shook her head and sighed. "Well, anyway, your father wishes to speak to you."  
  
Bra nodded and walked out of the garden, ordering a guard to clean up the "mess" as she left. Pan followed next to her. They walked on in a comfortable silence until they reached the Throne Room. Bra knocked once, then entered. She and Pan bowed before King Vegeta and Queen Bulma. (Bulma is still human.)  
  
"Yes, daddy?", Bra asked sweetly. She flashed an innocent smile. Pan rolled her eyes; Bra was a perfect little angel around her father, but when she wasn't around her father.. well.. she was anything but.  
  
Vegeta smiled back. "Princess, in two months, we will be holding a celebration to crown your brother as King. That you know already."  
  
Bra nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Well, at the celebration, we will be holding a tournament. There will be a section for royalty and mated Saiya-jins and a section for those who are not. Some of the nobles have suggested that the tournament be in your honor. Whichever male wins, will be wedded to you-"  
  
"WHAT?! DADDY, NO!", Bra interrupted. Vegeta held his hand out for silence.  
  
"BUT, I know how you feel about such things, so.. whoever wins the tournament, I'll give you the option of whether to wed them or not. That sounds fair, does it not?"  
  
"Fine.", Bra mumbled and stormed out of the Throne Room with Pan following shortly behind.  
  
"Pan! Do you believe this?!", Bra screamed. Pan stepped away and rubbed her sensitive Saiya-jin ears.  
  
"Eh.. yes?"  
  
"I can't get married! I'm only 18!" Bra crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. She was her father's daughter, that much was clear.  
  
"Bra, your father said you had a choice of whether to wed the winner or not. So, you don't have to get married.", Pan said pointedly. Both girls turned their attention to approaching footsteps.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and Pan bowed. "Your highness."  
  
"Hi, Pan.", Trunks blushed. Pan looked at him confused, then to Bra for an explanation of the strange behavior. Bra smirked.  
  
"How are you today?", he asked, his face returning to it's normal shade. He brushed a few lavender strands out of his face.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, sire.", she replied. He nodded, "If you'll excuse me, ladies." And he walked off.  
  
"Bra, what was THAT about?"  
  
Bra fake vomited. "Pan, you have to be blind to not see that my brother is nuts about you. See what "love" does to a warrior? It makes them a blundering idiot! I don't need love! And I am definitely not getting married."  
  
Pan sweatdropped. "I don't think he likes me. He's just polite, that's all."  
  
Bra laughed and shook her head. She started kissing an invisible partner and mocking Trunks, "Oh, Pan-chan! Oh!!"  
  
Pan growled and began walking away. Bra consumed her laughter and caught up with her.  
  
As they were walking around the palace, they were greeted by many men. Most were in love with the Princess, some were in love with her loyal friend, Pan.  
  
"Even if you don't like it, you certainly are loved by all of the men on this planet.", Pan mused. Bra rolled her eyes dejectedly.  
  
"Want to spar?", Bra demanded, more than asked. Pan was quite used to her bossyness and could read her emotions and expressions like an open book. She nodded and turned in the opposite direction.  
  
"So, what do you think about this tournament?", asked Bra. She noticed a wicked smile beginning to form on Pan's face. Oh, boy.  
  
"I think, dear Bra, that I'm going to fight in it.", Pan declared. Bra's mouth dropped open.  
  
"And just how do you plan on passing for a MAN?"  
  
Pan cocked her head to the side in thought. She hadn't thought about that.  
  
"Well, I know already that you will get me into the Royal section of the tournament since you're such a nice friend.", Pan looked pleadingly to Bra. She shook her head "no" firmly.  
  
"Come on, Bra! Besides, when I beat all of their asses, I doubt you'd want to marry me if I was in the "non-mated" section.", she stated sarcastically. Bra sighed in defeat.  
  
"Arigatou, Bra!", Pan squealed and then regained her composure. "Ok, and I can wear male Saiya-jin armor. I'm sure you could get me some. I can just pull up my hair under.. umm.. a cloth and you can tell King Vegeta that it's a "good luck" thing. Alright?"  
  
Bra threw her hands up in the air as her temper flared. "Pan! I am not your slave! I have to do everything for you?!"  
  
"Pleaseeeee, Bra?! I really want to fight!", she begged and pleaded. Bra mumbled under her breath and Pan knew that meant "yes."  
  
As they neared the training facilities, two guards bowed and parted for the Princess and well-known companion to enter. All Saiya-jins currently training left immediately, in fear of the Princess's wrath if she was angered. Bra padded over to the center of the ring, followed by Pan. They crouched down into fighting stances, then charged at each other.  
  
Pan punched out with her left fist while blocking a kick to her mid-section with her right fist. Bra dodged the punch and appeared behind Pan. She elbowed her roughly into the ground. Both females shot into the air and prepared to go at it once again when they heard someone enter the training room. They both directed their attention to the ground and descended down.  
  
Bra growled, obviously annoyed for being interrupted, and walked up to the intruder. Pan looked on with mild interest.  
  
The two guards came running into the room, panting for air.  
  
"Your highness, we told him he couldn't train right now, bu-", the guard who was speaking was cut off as Bra shot a tiny blast through his heart. The other guard was next and both knew only darkness.  
  
"Now, you! Get out! I, royalty, am training and you, not royalty, are not allowed to be in here!", Bra shouted in the male intruder's ears. He was definately a Saiya-jin, his tail and unruly hair proving it. He had obsidian eyes and black matching hair. He was very built and looked to be around 5'11". The Saiya-jin stood unmoving; angering Bra even more. Pan noted that most Saiya-jins in this young man's position would have already been killed. *Hmm.. interesting.*  
  
"Baka, get out before I kill you!", Bra screamed even louder, causing the other two people in the room to wince at the unexpected torture of their ears.  
  
"One: my name is Goten, not baka. Two: I came here to train.", he bowed slightly and brushed passed her. Her ki skyrocketed in anger and she turned and left the room angrily. How dare he speak to royalty like that! Well, she'd see to it that she payed his rudeness back somehow. Pan shook her head and glared at Goten before she, too, left.  
  
Goten smirked while crouching down into a fighting stance, ignoring the bloody mess of the two guards on the floor. *The Princess is lovely indeed.*, he thought to himself before attacking an invisible opponent.  
  
  
  
Stupid FF.net! Stupid, stupid! Deleting my NC-17 fics... anyways, since I've come across this one being hosted on a website, I'll be reposting it. I will probably post a chapter every other day or so. I am probably going to be rewriting a few things, also, since I know some of it might be bad since it's one of my older pieces. I hope you all enjoy it! 


	2. Revenge is sweet

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 2  
  
  
I've mentioned the characters ages and stuff in the first chapter, but here they are again, just in case any of you are confused.  
  
Bra- Age: 18, Half Saiyajin/Half Chikyuujin  
Trunks- Age: 21, Half Saiyajin/Half Chikyuujin  
Pan- Age: 18, Full Saiyajin  
Goten- Age: 19, Full Saiyajin  
Vegeta- Age: 42, Full Saiyajin  
Bulma- Age: 41, Full Chikyuujin  
  
  
  
"Vegeta-chan, do you think Bra will end up marrying the winner of the tournament?", Bulma asked her husband.  
  
"Woman, the winner better not be a baka or my princess won't marry him even if she wants to!", came his stern and forceful reply. Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
"Oook."  
  
~*~  
  
Goten was sparring with his invisible partner. Many warriors who came in after the Princess and the other girl left had asked to spar with him. They sensed his great power level; he turned them all down.  
  
The doors opened for someone to enter. He glanced over during a series of punches uninterested. His interest piqued as he saw everyone bow as he passed them. *More royalty, eh? Looks too young to be the King. Must be the Prince.*, he thought to himself.  
  
Trunks looked around, sensing all of the power levels present. They were all too low for him to even waste a punch on. Except one; he stared over at Goten who had continued his self-sparring by now.  
  
"Hey!", Trunks cupped his mouth and shouted up at Goten. He stopped his kick mid-air and floated to the ground. He bowed before Trunks and awaited what he had to say.  
  
"You want to spar? The others in this room have too low of power levels. I want a challenge. So, how about it?", Trunks asked eagerly. Goten rubbed his chin. He usually didn't like sparring with others, but he didn't know what kind of punishment would come if he turned down the Prince. He thought back to when he met the Princess.   
  
He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, your highness."  
  
Trunks stared at him weirdly but crouched down, ready to fight.  
  
Goten followed suit and flew at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Both Trunks and Goten were sprawled out on the floor panting for air.  
  
"Man, if my father or sister saw me like this.. laying on the floor after a fight.. they'd have my head.", Trunks said inbetween gasps for air.  
  
"Why? Um, your majesty." Goten didn't feel comfortable at all addressing royalty. He had never had to his entire life.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "My father and sister believe it's being weak. Perhaps, it is. My sister...", he trailed off, unsure of what he could say to this newfound sparring partner of his.  
  
"I met your sister, the Princess, earlier today. I better watch my back while I'm asleep now.", he smirked.  
  
"Sounds like Bra.", Trunks replied, also smirking.  
  
*So, Bra is her name. Lovely.*, Goten thought, secretly admiring her.  
  
"Hey, um..", Trunks trailed off apologetically.  
  
"Goten."  
  
"Right. Hey, Goten, are you going to enter the tournament?"  
  
"What tournament?", he asked very interested.  
  
"Well," Trunks started, "It will be held in two months. There will be a Royal/Saiyajin-who-are-already-mated section, which I'm going to compete in, and then a section for those who are not. The winner of the section for those who are not mated will be wedded to my sister. Well, if she agrees. Which I doubt she will; I think she'd rather die then be mated." Both laughed lightly.  
  
"So, you are mated, your highness?"  
  
"No need for the Royal addressing. And no, I'm not mated, yet.", he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. Goten sighed in relief for not having to be so formal.  
  
"Have anyone in mind?"  
  
Trunks blushed, "Hai. Bra's best friend. I think everyone on the planet knows I like her except herself!"  
  
Goten smiled knowingly. "Ah, I saw her with the Princess today. She's a looker.", he nudged Trunks playfully in the side.  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji growled threateningly with a look that clearly said "Stay-away-from-her-or-die." Goten visibly cringed.  
  
"Hey, man, don't worry. She's all yours." He shook his hands in front of him in a defensive matter.  
  
Trunks nodded and stood, as did Goten.  
  
"I think I'll go sign up for this tournament. I doubt I'll have any competition.", Goten said with complete arrogance.  
  
"Me neither. The only one with a challenge-worthy power level for me, besides you, is my father, sister, and Bra's friend, Pan."  
  
Goten nodded, "So, will Pan be fighting?"  
  
Trunks shook his head and it looked as if he almost blushed again. *Man, he's obsessed with that girl!*, Goten smiled inwardly.  
  
"Females cannot fight in the tournament.", Trunks replied as he waved goodbye and took to the air.  
  
"Kuso! I forgot to ask where to sign up for the tournament!", Goten muttered to himself and began walking around in hopes of finding where he could.   
  
~*~  
  
Bra and Pan walked into the Filekeeper's office. He stood and bowed gracefully.  
  
"Good day, your majesty and Miss Pan.", he greeted. Pan was born into the Elite rank, so some males of lower rank called her Miss Pan because of her rank and beauty. Not that she was undeserving; she had definately earned the right to be in that rank by strength. Bra and Pan were almost even in strength and Bra was the strongest female on the planet.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hi.", Bra returned the greeting impatiently. Pan smiled at the Filekeeper.  
  
"I would like for you to tell me where a male Saiyajin by the name of Goten's residence is located.", Bra ordered.  
  
He nodded and turned away to look through his files. He stopped and turned back around.  
  
"Your highness, would you happen to know what rank he is?"  
  
"No, but I would have to guess that he is of low rank.", she replied while tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
The Filekeeper searched through his hundreds of files before pulling one out. He studied it for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"Highness, he lives in...", he was cut off as Bra violently grabbed the paper out his hands and left the room with Pan. He sighed, then returned to his work.  
  
Bra and Pan walked out into an open area outside of the palace and took to the air.  
  
"So, the little ass lives on a mountain faraway. He's 19; his parents are dead. He has no siblings. Non-mated. Interesting.", Bra muttered more to herself than Pan while flying.  
  
"Only a year older than us.", Pan replied.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Pan shrugged and they flew the rest of the way in silence.  
  
As they neared the mountain, they saw a small cottage-like house in the clearing. They gracefully touched down outside the front door and looked around. Bra smirked evilly and broke down the door. If she wasn't one of the strongest on the planet, the door would have been impossible to knock down. They ventured inside in search of certain things Bra had said she would need for this little escapade.  
  
Bra walked casually into the kitchen, no fear whatsoever of being caught. Pan looked through what seemed to be a storage room and house cleaning utensils room. She walked over to a corner and picked up a medium-sized bucket. She also grabbed a rope, nail, and hammer and walked out in search of Bra.  
  
Meanwhile, Bra had gathered some cawhee, the Saiyajin equivalent of caramel, and a 25-pound steak from the refrigerator. Pan walked up beside her, gazing at the objects she held. She knew then what the Princess had in store for poor Goten.  
  
Pan took the cawhee from Bra and began pouring it into the bucket. Bra set the steak down, grabbed the rope from Pan, and levitated up to the ceiling of the house. Pan paused in her pouring to toss the nail and hammer up to Bra. She caught it with ease and hammered the nail into the ceiling with one hit. She dropped the hammer to the ground and tied the rope around the end of the nail. She floated over to the front door and dropped down.  
  
"Kuso! Now I have to take my precious time to fix the door."  
  
She picked up the knocked-down door and placed it steady in the doorway. She jogged into the storage room and picked up three nails and jogged back into the front room. She bent down and picked up the hammer.  
  
She began hammering the nails into the door. (I don't know how to fix a door! So sue me) She finished and stared at her perfection.  
  
"Hey, where'd you learn how to fix doors?", Pan asked while handing over the bucket of cawhee.  
  
"Mom.", was the simple reply she recieved. She walked over to where she'd set the steak down and heaved the heavy meat off of the ground.  
  
When their masterpiece was finally finished, the house was set up perfectly. Perfect for them, unfortunate for Goten, that is.  
  
Pan's sixth sense perked up. "Hey, I feel a ki coming near. I think it's Goten!"  
  
They both scurried out the back door and tiptoed around to the front where they could watch the action. They hid in some bushes and awaited Goten's arrival.  
  
Sure enough, he touched down a few minutes later and walked up to his front door.  
  
~*~  
  
*I'm glad I finally signed up for the tournament. It took me forever to find the baka who was taking entries!*, Goten thought.  
  
He punched in his code and twisted open the knob. As soon as he'd opened the door, he felt a cool, sticky liquid pour down on him. He looked down at himself, examining what the hell happened. By doing so, he was too late to see the 25-pound steak come flying towards him. By the time he looked up, he was smacked straight in the face and knocked on his butt. If he had been prepared, the hit wouldn't have fazed him one bit. However, he wasn't.  
  
He heard muffled giggling in the distance. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see a blue-haired diva and a raven-haired companion take off into the sky. He unconsciously rubbed his sore nose and stood.  
  
"Well, I'd say she definitely likes revenge.", Goten mumbled to himself and proceeded to get cleaned up.  
  
  
  
There's chapter 2! Heehee. ^.^; Pooooor Goten. Expect another chapter in a few days. ^^ 


	3. Enter Shonlie

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Hey, man.", Trunks greeted cheerfully as he walked up beside a frowning Goten. Goten mumbled his returned greeting.  
  
"What's wrong?", Trunks asked. The other Saiyajin shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your sister... is impossible! She set my house into a trap and guess who got caught? ME!", Goten growled out in frustration. He was on his way to train for the tournament--and to let out his aggressions of a certain Princess.  
  
"I know what you mean. She kills guys for fun. I'd hate to be whoever she ends up marrying. He might wake up one morning to find himself castrated...", Trunks chuckled heartily. Goten couldn't help but laugh, too.  
  
"So, Goten, you just disappear and reappear around here. Where do you live?"  
  
"By a mountain on the other side of the planet.", Goten replied, not really caring about revealing any of his whereabouts or information. Not that his description of where he lived was that exact, anyway.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Do your parents live around you?"  
  
Goten shook his head. "They're dead. Died a few years ago in a purge."  
  
"Sorry, man.", Trunks consoled. Goten smiled and contined on his way to the training arena with Trunks.  
  
"So, I hear you'll be crowned King at the tournament/celebration in a few months?"  
  
"Yea. I don't think I'm ready to be King, but I'm 21 so there's no escaping it."  
  
Goten started to laugh quietly. Trunks stared at him in confusion. "Nani?"  
  
Goten laughed even harder. He said inbetween laughs, "Escaping. You make it sound like you're going to hell!"  
  
"In a way, I guess I am.", Trunks smirked.  
  
They reached the training arena and entered. They walked to the center of the room and the other warriors present separated to the side walls to watch the impending spar.  
  
"Well, Goten, let's see how you fend against a Super Saiyajin!", Trunks yelled arrogantly. He then yelled out and transformed into SSJ. Goten looked shocked for a minute, but the shock on his face quickly changed to a cocky smirk.  
  
"Yes, Trunks, let's see how you do against a Super Saiyajin!"  
  
Goten yelled out, as well, as he transformed into SSJ mode. It was Trunks's turn to look shocked. *Well, what an unexpected turn of events. I'll have to remember to ask him what angered him to become one.*  
  
Warriors around the room whispered to each other. Others simply stared in awe. The doors burst open and Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, and Pan came running in. Everyone dropped down to one knee in respect for the whole royal family. Goten turned around and dropped to one knee, also. He had never seen the King or Queen, but he figured this must be them since everyone else is down.  
  
"Boy!", Vegeta yelled as he spotted his golden-haired son in the middle of the room. Trunks turned around slowly.  
  
"Um.. yes, father?", he bowed and then walked over to join his family, dropping out of Super Saiyajin.  
  
"Your father felt a power surge come from you and someone else. By the way, who is this young man who is a Super Saiyajin, also?", Bulma asked, speaking up for her mate. She eyed Goten suspisciously. He noticed his mistake and quickly changed back to normal.  
  
"Well, mother, this is-"  
  
"Save it, brat! Come see us later.", Vegeta yelled and stomped out of the room. Bulma patted her son's shoulder and left. Bra and Pan left, as well.  
  
Goten walked up to Trunks cautiously. He whispered in his ear, "I take it that was the King and Queen?"  
  
Trunks nodded. Goten chuckled nervously.  
  
"Don't worry. My dad's always like that."  
  
They exchanged smirks and both powered back up to SSJ. They charged at each other to begin their spar.  
  
~*~   
  
"Bra, I want you to meet someone. He'll be entering the non-mated section of the tournament.", Queen Bulma told her daughter. Bra grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Just then, Trunks entered the Throne Room with Goten trailing behind. He had planned on introducing him to the King and Queen, even if his father hadn't ordered them to come see him. The little incident in the training arena earlier had left them in suspiscion. And for good reason, too. The only Super Saiyajins, or so they thought, were in the royal family. And they were just Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks stopped when he noticed someone he hadn't met before in there. He looked to his father questioningly. Welp, no answers there. He looked to his mother. None there either.  
  
Trunks motioned for Goten to sit down, so they could stick their noses in whatever business was going on.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Bulma glared at her son and the boy she had seen earlier next to him, "Bra, this is Shonlie."  
  
Bra glanced at Goten out of the corner of her eye, then to Trunks. Then she looked at Pan, her mother, and her father. She grinned with a mischevious glint in her eyes.  
  
"It's so very nice to meet you, Shonlie.", she smiled seductively and sauntered her way over to him.  
  
"It's m-my pleasure, P-Princess.", Shonlie stuttered in complete adoration.  
  
Bra glanced at her father and Trunks who looked like they were about to blow a gasket. They were always so protective of Bra. She then glanced at Pan and her mother who were rolling their eyes. *Yep, they know for sure I have no interest in this baka.* Then, lastly, she gazed at Goten. His face was as red as a tomato. His jealousy was as clear as a crystal glass.  
  
The tension was almost unbearable. She released her arm, which Shonlie had linked through his, and stepped away from him. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten sighed in extreme relief. They then gave Shonlie a look that clearly stated "If-you-come-near-her-I'll-kill-you." And with them, it could definitely happen. Pan and Bulma gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
Bra had a guard escort Shonlie out of the Throne Room, then she took a seat next to her brother.  
  
"So, what's the next business?", she asked as if nothing had happened. Bulma glared at her daughter.  
  
Trunks figured this was as good a time as any. "Father, mother, this is Goten. He is the Super Saiyajin you saw with me in the training arena earlier.  
  
"Another damn Super Saiyajin...", Vegeta mumbled rudely. Bulma smacked him across the arm.  
  
"Vegeta! Be nice!", she yelled at him. Then she turned to Goten, "It's very nice to meet you, Goten."  
  
He smiled kindly, "Likewise, your majesty."  
  
"Ugh. SNORE ALERT! Geez, I'm about to fall asleep here! Let's go, Pan.", Bra said while standing from her seat.  
  
"You're so rude, Bra.", Trunks snarled at his sister. She made sure her father wasn't looking and gave Trunks the finger before she and Pan left the room.  
  
"I apologize, Goten.", Bulma spoke for her daughter. He shook his head dismissively.  
  
"Well, now, how old are you?", the Queen asked.  
  
"I'm 19, your majesty."  
  
Bulma nodded thoughtfully. Trunks cleared his throat, "If you'll excuse us, mother, father."  
  
"Of course, Trunks-chan.", she replied, deliberately adding in the "chan" to embarrass him. Trunks blushed and arose from his seat. Goten followed suit. They bowed and exited the room.  
  
Bulma stood from her throne and straddled Vegeta, leaning into his chest. "I think Goten likes Bra. Did you see the way he got jealous when she pretended she liked Shonlie?"  
  
"Woman, who wouldn't like MY daughter?", he smiled conceitedly. She rolled her eyes and kissed him passionately. He pulled back and pecked little kisses along her neck.  
  
"Not here.", she whispered into the crook of his neck. He hauled her up over his shoulder and marched through a set of secret passages to their chambers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bra, did you see how jealous Goten got earlier in the Throne Room?!", Pan laughed excitedly. She felt Goten was just the arrogant match Bra needed.  
  
"Yep.", she replied. The cockiness in her father had definitely been transferred into her genes, as well.  
  
"You did that on purpose, didn't you?", Pan stated more than asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Pan sighed and shook her head. She perked up, "Well, speak of the devil." She shifted on the bench they were seated on, outside of the palace.  
  
Bra looked up just in time to see Goten and Trunks making their way over to the girls.  
  
"Hi, Pan.", Trunks greeted, once again blushing. Pan rubbed her forehead in confusion.  
  
"Hello, your highness.", she replied.  
  
Trunks shook his head sternly. "You can just call me Trunks, you know."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Trunks."  
  
"Hey, Princess.", Goten waved to Bra, with complete mockery on the word "Princess." She glared back at him.  
  
"Hey, Goten.", she said with equal mockery. Goten growled deep in his throat. Pan and Trunks exchanged looks nervously as they watched the fight about to take place.  
  
"Say, Pan, have you ever seen such a baka? I mean, what's with the hair?", she snickered, pointing to Goten's head. Pan gulped and looked to Trunks for some help. He was in the same predicament.  
  
"Trunks, what's with your sister's body? I thought Princesses were supposed to be SKINNY?", Goten questioned.  
  
Bra's aura exploded around her. "How DARE you!? I'm NOT FAT!"  
  
Goten's aura popped up around him in rage, also. "My hair is NOT bad! And I'm NOT A BAKA!"  
  
Trunks and Pan took this chance to escape. They both tiptoed over behind a bush and ducked down.  
  
"They're practically made for each other!", Pan whispered, playing matchmaker.  
  
*Just like you and me.*, Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Bra and Goten flew off in opposite directions. Pan and Trunks sighed and made their way into the palace.  
  
  
  
There you have it, chapter three. I didn't really do that much revising on this chapter. I hope it was at least decent. ^^ 


	4. Feelings revealed

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Hello, y-your majesty and P-Pan.", a first-class soldier greeted them.  
  
They both smiled. Well, Pan smiled; Bra smiled her way: the evil smirk.  
  
"Hi, Shonlie. HowEVER are you, dear?", Bra asked, patting his chest in a lovingly manner. She groaned inwardly.  
  
"I'm good, highness.", he replied. He went on to say other things, but Bra wasn't paying attention. She had directed her sight on two approaching Saiyajin. Both walked with an air of arrogance about them, just like her father.  
  
Pan caught her attention directed elsewhere, so she followed her gaze to land on Trunks and Goten. They hadn't met but a few days ago and already, they were the best of friends.  
  
"Yeah, man. That'd be great. Thanks!", Goten exclaimed. Bra heard this and made her way over to the two, completely not caring about leaving Shonlie in the middle of him trying to win her heart. If she had one. He simply frowned and walked off, shoulders slumped and head down.  
  
"What would be great?", Bra asked suspisciously. Pan walked up beside her to see what was going on. Bra turned to Trunks, "Trunks! What have you done?!"  
  
"Chill out, Bra.", Pan said. Trunks looked at her admiringly and she blushed. Bra and Goten didn't seem to notice; they were engaged in another verbal sparring match.  
  
"Hey, guys?", Trunks asked meekly, getting both of the dueling teens' attention.  
  
"WHAT?!", they both screamed. Pan laughed nervously and backed up.  
  
"Well, I just thought that maybe I should tell father and mother that Goten will be moving in the palace and show him his room...", Trunks trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"WHAT?!", Bra screamed yet again. The other three covered their ears in a failed attempt to guard them from the noise.  
  
"He can't move into the palace!", Bra gave Trunks her best set of puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lower lip. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"I'm not father; that won't work on me."  
  
She growled and stomped off. Pan didn't exactly want to go with her, but felt that her friend needed consoling. She sighed and waved to Trunks and Goten as she followed Bra to Kami-knows-where.   
  
~*~   
  
"So, mom, is it okay?"  
  
"Sure, dear. Goten is welcome to stay in the palace.", Bulma smiled at her son. Vegeta "hmph'd" and looked away.  
  
"Alright!", Trunks exclaimed then dragged Goten by the arm towards the Prince's chambers. Just like the rest of the Royal Quarters, there were many rooms and tons of guest rooms.  
  
"Okay, these are my rooms.", Trunks stated as he motioned to five rooms at the front of the hall.  
  
Goten nodded and looked around. All of the doors and walls were silver and the floor was crimson; Vegetasei's color. When Goten commented on the colors, Trunks laughed.  
  
"Yeah, mother's and father's rooms are gold since they're the king and queen. Bra's should be bronze, but she threw such a huge fit about that color that father finally gave in and had her rooms redone into pinks and reds." They both laughed together.  
  
"You can have any of the other five rooms at the end of the hall.", Trunks told him, pointing to the other side of the hall.  
  
"Can I have all five of them?", Goten asked and grinned sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck while blushing.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Yeah, sure. Each room has a bathroom, king-size bed, and a walk-in closet." Goten's jaw dropped. Trunks smirked and shoved him towards his new rooms.  
  
"Do you need to get your stuff from your old house?", Trunks asked while pressing Goten's hand onto the fingerprint scanner by each of his rooms. "There. You have access now."  
  
Goten shook his head. "Nah. I think I'll just start anew."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
~*~  
  
"Pan, can you go get my stupid brother? He forgot about dinner.", Bra asked impatiently.  
  
"Why can't you? He's your brother.", Pan asked and crossed her arms. Bra growled. Bulma and Vegeta sweatdropped and waited for the next reply.  
  
"Because! Go get him!", she screamed back. Pan threw her hands up in defeat and stood from the dinner table. Ever since her and Bra had become best friends, almost sisters, she had joined the Royal family for most of the meals. Her parents had died when she was a toddler, so she had been left to fend for herself. She had met Bra when she was 10 years old. They could tell each other everything, but they still fought like they were really sisters sometimes.  
  
Pan walked out of the Royal Dining Room towards Trunks' quarters. They weren't too far, so she reached them in a few minutes. She turned down his hall and spotted him talking with Goten. She opened her mouth to say something in order to get their attention, but then she heard their conversation a little better. She quickly stepped behind a corner to eavesdrop.  
  
"So, do you like Pan?", Goten asked. Pan had to strain to hear them.  
  
"Yes! I told you already!", Trunks scolded. Goten took a well deserved step back.  
  
"Geez, sorry. I'm hungry.", he apologized while rubbing his stomach.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?", Pan yelled angrily, stepping out of the corner into view. She was extremely upset, although she didn't really understand why. Trunks and Goten jumped, obviously startled.  
  
"Heh heh.. tell you what, Pan?", Trunks asked nervously.  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed. "Tell me what?! I heard you." Trunks smacked his forehead and hung his head in shame. Goten looked back and forth between the two in slight amusement.  
  
*No sense in hiding it now.*, Trunks thought, half-sad and half-excited. "Pan, I.. I.. love you..", he trailed off in fear of her response.  
  
Pan threw one hand up to cover her mouth in surprise. "W-WHAT?! You can't be serious!"  
  
Trunks nodded grimly, head still hung. Pan glared at Goten as if he was at fault. Goten glared back as his stomach growled impatiently.  
  
She put her hand on Trunks' shoulder gently, "Trunks, dinner is ready." He looked up confused.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Yes. Come on, you two." And with that, she walked off leaving a heartbroken Prince and a hungry friend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's the brat?!", Vegeta roared.  
  
Bulma rubbed his back, "Calm down. He'll be here soon."  
  
As if on cue, Trunks, Pan, and Goten walked into the Dining Room. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Why is he here?", he asked pointing to Goten.  
  
Trunks knew he wouldn't get anywhere with his father, so he turned to Bulma. "Mother, Bra gets to have Pan eat with us; why can't Goten?"  
  
Bulma realized he had a good point, so she agreed. "I don't see any problem with Goten eating with us. Isn't that right, dear?", she said while giving Vegeta the death glare that clearly meant "Agree-or-no-sex". Vegeta snorted and Trunks knew that meant "yes".  
  
Pan sat down next to Bra and tried to forget Trunks' earlier words. She didn't think she was ready for a relationship. Bra stared at Goten with a delicate brow raised as he took his seat between her and Trunks. She quickly turned her attention to the delicious food being served to them by a few servants.  
  
One of the servants sat down her plate and accidently spilled a little bit of the food onto Bra's lap. "Uh, excuse you!"  
  
"I'm very s-sorry, your majesty.", the servant stuttered. Bra growled and punched the servant across the jaw. She toppled over onto the ground unconscious. One of the other servers picked up the girl and carried her off into another room.  
  
"DADDY! What is so funny?!", Bra yelled at her father, who was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Princess, no matter how annoying those servants are, learn to control your temper. It was only an accident.", he explained. She "hmph'd" and began eating.  
  
Throughout the entire dinner, Bra kept shifting her gaze towards the figure next to her. Goten. *He's an enigma. He doesn't hang on my every word like other men. Why?!*  
  
*I wonder how long Trunks has liked me?*, Pan thought curiously. She had to admit, he was attractive. But, she just wasn't ready. She had other things to think about. Like training for the tournament in less than two months.  
  
  
  
Everyone have a Merry Christmas! (If you celebrate it) I'll have another chapter up in a few days. ^^ 


	5. Bonding and the new girl

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Prince Trunks, recieving call.", the intercom stated in it's toneless voice.  
  
Trunks walked over to the intercom and waited patiently. Soon, his mother's face appeared on the screen. She certainly looked happy about something.  
  
"Hi, Trunks-chan.", she smiled brilliantly.  
  
"Hello, mother. Is there something you need?", he asked while pulling his armor over his blue spandex training suit.  
  
She got a thoughtful look on her face. "Could you come to our quarters?", she asked, referring to her and Vegeta's, "Your father and I would like to talk to you about something."  
  
He suddenly got worried. His father? Talk? Something was up. "Is something wrong?"  
  
She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, no, dear. Just come on up." She closed the communication. Trunks finished pulling on his boots and headed out the door. He jogged down the hall to check on Goten and found him sleeping peacefully. He was curious as to why Goten wasn't already up, but shrugged it off.  
  
*I wonder what they need to talk to me about.*, he thought absently.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan knocked once and entered Bra's chambers. She quirked an eyebrow when she found Bra sleeping soundly.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Bra."  
  
"What, Pan?", Bra mumbled, eyes still closed.  
  
"It's almost 7:00 AM. You should be up already!", she scolded.  
  
"I'm tired; go away." Bra threw a feather-filled pillow at Pan and missed her by a mile. Pan sighed and left the room to get something to eat.  
  
Meanwhile, Bra stumbled out of bed and got in the shower. Goten, in his own separate quarters, was doing the same.  
  
~*~  
  
Pan was walking in the direction of the training arena when she saw 'him.' Not wanting to be seen, she slipped into the shadows.  
  
Trunks walked on towards his parents' chambers, oblivious to his beloved who was currently spying on him.  
  
Pan noted his destination and her curiosity got the best of her. She felt guilty for wanting to eavesdrop, but she seemingly couldn't help it. She supressed her ki as low as it would go. That wasn't that much lower since she had already had it down. She tiptoed off in the direction Trunks had gone.  
  
He stopped in front of the tall, red-tinted metal door. He pushed the "Allow Access" button with his thumb and waited patiently. After it scanned his fingerprint, the metal door slid open to allow him to enter.  
  
Pan ran up beside the door once it had closed. She pressed her ear to the wall and listened quietly. She could barely make out voices and strained herself even harder to hear what was being said.  
  
"What is it?", Trunks asked once he entered the room. Bulma looked somewhat sad, but also excited. Vegeta looked his normal, bad-attitude self.  
  
"Boy, you're going to be mated to Sansoir, the elite. She will be joining us for breakfast to meet you.", Vegeta stated bluntly. Bulma shot him an icy stare. Trunks was in the middle of being outrageously upset and not believing what he was hearing. He turned to Bulma.  
  
"Mother?", he asked with disbelief and hurt evident in his voice. "How could you pick my mate for me? I don't even know this Sansoir person!" His ki had flared and the last sentence was shouted.  
  
"Now, Trunks, calm down. She's a very nice girl and she'll suit you well.", Bulma soothed, feeling sorry for him. She knew that her son was in love with Pan, but Pan didn't seem to be returning the feeling.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SUITS ME!", he screamed. He cleared his throat before whispering icily, "I will never marry someone I don't care about." With having said that, he stormed out of the room leaving two bewildered parents.  
  
Pan felt extremely sick, although she didn't know why. It couldn't possibly be because Trunks was to be wed. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door sliding open and was too late to hide.  
  
"Pan?", Trunks asked.  
  
"H-Hi, Trunks.", she stuttered. She smiled brightly, trying to assure him. Assure him of what, she didn't know.  
  
"What are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping?", he asked angrily.  
  
Pan dropped her head in shame and nodded. "I'm very sorry, Trunks-san. Sorry." She choked back a sob. She didn't understand why she was so upset that he was mad at her. These feelings were hitting her all at once like a brick wall.  
  
Trunks's heart dropped. He couldn't possibly stay mad at his beloved even if it was a one-sided love. He walked up to her and gripped her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up and the corners of her mouth twitched up slightly.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to breakfast?" He offered her his hand, acting the part of a gentleman.  
  
"I'd love to, good sir.", she replied and picked up her imaginary dress fit for a lady. She giggled and Trunks smiled, admiring her beautiful laugh.  
  
As they were walking, Pan wanted to ask him about how he felt about being engaged, although she already had a pretty good idea that he hated it. She decided to try her luck.  
  
"Trunks?", she asked timidly.  
  
He immediately gave her his undivided attention. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, are you going to marry Sansoir?"  
  
He scowled deeply. "Hell no! I don't even know her!", he exclaimed. She let out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She unconsciously linked her arm through his as they continued on their way to the Royal Dining room. Pan practically was royalty. She ate with the royal family, was best friends with the Princess, and did everything else with them, as well.  
  
As they passed the hall leading to Bra's quarters, they noticed Bra standing over something black and smoking. They walked over to investigate.  
  
Bra barely noticed how Trunks's and Pan's arms were intertwined before returning her attention to what looked-to-be the remains of a male Saiyajin.  
  
"Bra!", Trunks yelled semi-angry.  
  
She turned to face him, "What?! He should have known better to touch my ass."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "That was one of your guards, was it not?"  
  
She sneered and crossed her arms below her bosom. "Who cares? Plenty of men would die to be one of my guards.", she replied conceitedly.  
  
"Okay, then. Bra, would you like to walk with us to breakfast?", Pan asked, trying to break the rising tension. Bra shrugged and followed in step with Trunks and Pan.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go back to my quarters to see if Goten is up yet.", Trunks said and changed directions.  
  
Bra made a protesting sound. "Why must you insist he eat with us?! He's not even an elite like Pan!" Pan and Trunks exchanged grins.  
  
"Bra, you know that you think he's cute.", said Pan. Bra looked shocked, angry, and embarrassed all at once.  
  
"I do NOT!", she retorted. Trunks cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Stay here; I'll go get him.", Trunks told them as he rounded the corner to his quarters.  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks came back with a sleepy Goten in tow. He rubbed his eyes and yawned and Bra unconsciously thought how cute he looked when he was tired. No emotions showed on her face, however.  
  
Bra crossed her arms and waited expectantly. Goten smirked and crossed his arms as well, silently refusing to bow before her. Anger flashed through Bra's eyes and she glared at Trunks.  
  
"Why doesn't your baka of a friend bow before a Princess?", she demanded. Inwardly, this intrigued her to no end. He was a puzzle she planned to figure out; planned to solve.  
  
"Bra, if Pan doesn't have to bow before me, then Goten doesn't have to bow before you."  
  
Pan looked hurt by that comment and turned around and left, planning to go back to her quarters.  
  
"No, Pan! Wait!", Trunks yelled while pushing Goten and Bra out of the way to run after her. *Good going, Trunks. Now she'll never like you.*, he thought to himself angrily.  
  
"Baka!", Bra shouted and stomped off towards breakfast. Goten was about to go back into his room, but his growling stomach stopped him abruptly. He caught up with Bra and she gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Um.. Trunks said I can eat with you guys.", he said unsure. Just because Trunks said that didn't mean his bitch sister would let him. But to his surprise, Bra just nodded and motioned for him to follow. *Maybe she isn't so bad afterall.*  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks had finally caught up to Pan. Man, she was fast! He put his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath. She turned around and glared at him, annoyed.  
  
"What do you want, Trunks?", then she stopped, "Oh, wait. I'm sorry, I just forgot.", she said sarcastically and bowed deeply before him. Trunks was extremely hurt and reached out to touch her arm. She pulled away and sneered at him. He had never seen her so upset with him before.  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry! I really am! I don't want you to bow to me.", he pleaded with her.  
  
"And why not?", she asked although she already knew the answer. She just wanted to hear him say it again for some unknown reason.  
  
"Because.. even if I am engaged, my heart belongs to you." She stared at him in silent debation. She knew he was sorry. She didn't know how, she could just... feel... that he was. She smiled and linked her arm through his. His heart lit up with hope. Just maybe they had a chance afterall.  
  
"To breakfast then?", she asked. He nodded. By that time, they heard two people yelling.  
  
"Welp, here come Goten and Bra.", Trunks said exasperated. They turned around to watch and sure enough, it was the two.  
  
"Well, if you weren't such an idiot, then you wouldn't have distracted me!", Bra yelled, pointing a finger into his chest as they walked. Goten bared his teeth at her.  
  
"Just face it. You got lost in your own palace, dummy." Goten retorted. Bra made a frustrated noise and turned away from him. Goten continued to bicker with her, but they stopped once they reached their two friends and grinned smugly when they saw the affectionate hold Pan and Trunks were in.  
  
Wordlessly, they all rounded the corner and entered the Dining Room. The first thing Vegeta and Bulma noticed was how Pan and Trunks's arms were linked. The two noticed the King's and Queen's stares and put their arms to their sides. A strange woman Trunks had never seen before noticed the little show of affection, also, and frowned sadly.  
  
The foursome walked to the table and took their normal seats. Pan, Bra, Goten, and then Trunks. Although this time, sitting inbetween Trunks and Bulma was the strange girl. She wasn't very pretty, but he could sense she had a high power level. *Oh, please don't let her be Sansoir.*  
  
"Trunks, I'd like you to meet Sansoir.", Bulma tried to act cheery, but she couldn't help the sadness in her heart at the way Trunks looked longingly at Pan and it looked as if Pan was starting to return the look.  
  
"She's your fiancee, boy, not Pan.", Vegeta said irritated. Bulma smacked him on the shoulder and he glared at her. A mixture of emotions flooded the room. Amusement from Bra and Goten, embarrassment from Trunks and Pan, and anger and sadness from Sansoir and Bulma.  
  
"Sorry, father.", Trunks apologized quietly. He didn't once turn his gaze to Pan or Sansoir the entire breakfast. He vaguely heard any of the conversations going on. After they were finished, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Pan stood and began to leave the room.  
  
As Pan was standing up, she thought, *Poor Trunks.*  
  
Trunks turned to her, "Did you say something, Pan?"  
  
She looked at him strangely. "No."  
  
"Are you sure? I know I heard you.", he said, giving her a questioning look. She shook her head "no" again.  
  
Trunks found it weird. He knew that he heard her, loud and clear, but no one else in the room seemed to have. He shrugged it off and left with the rest of his friends. Sansoir bowed and left, as well, albeit in a different direction.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta half-excited, half-worried. "Veggie, if he heard her thoughts, which I think he did since he said he heard her, but no one else did, that means they're bonding!"  
  
"Yes, woman. If that's the case, then we'll HAVE to break the engagement between Trunks and Sansoir."  
  
  
  
  
There you have it. Sorry for the little delay; I'm working on my newest website. It will host all of my fanfiction, so check it out if you'd like! ^^ http://www.an-eternity.com/ea/ 


	6. Adios, Sansoir!

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Trunks was relaxing in the corner of the training arena when a figure walked up and sat down next to him. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Trunks!", Pan smiled. She brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face.  
  
He smiled back. "You look... lovely, Pan.", he said somewhat embarrassed.  
  
*He's so handsome. He's so kind to me even when I can be so cruel. I think I... love... him.*  
  
Pan was about to respond when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sansoir enter the room. Pan cleared her throat and nodded in Sansoir's direction. Trunks sighed painfully and waited for her to approach. Sansoir stopped in front of them and bowed deeply.  
  
"How are you, Sansoir?", Trunks asked, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.  
  
"I'm very good, sire. Thank you." Sansoir was undressing Trunks with her eyes and this irritated Pan to no end. Pan growled quietly and clenched her fists. Trunks noticed this and smiled.  
  
"Your majesty, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of sparring with me?", Sansoir asked. Pan's anger skyrocketed and it took all of her willpower to keep from blasting Sansoir into oblivion, which she could very easily do.  
  
Trunks nodded. "I will."  
  
Pan turned her head sharply to look at Trunks in disbelief. He didn't cast her a glance and instead stood up to join Sansoir in the center of the arena. Pan held back her tears and ran out of the room unnoticed. As she ran out of the door, she ran straight into Bra and Goten. They saw she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"What's wrong, Pan?", Bra asked, surprisingly gentle. Pan shook her head and ran off down the hall.  
  
Goten looked at the room she had came from and saw that it was the training arena.  
  
"Bra, she came from the training arena and I sense Trunks and Sansoir's ki's in there.", he stated. Bra scowled and slammed open the doors.  
  
She looked up and spotted Trunks and Sansoir sparring. She shot a medium powered blast and hit Trunks square in the back. He yelped in surprise and plummeted to the ground in a painful heap. He struggled to stand and glared at Bra.  
  
"What the..", Trunks began as he was cut off.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO PAN?!", Bra screamed.  
  
Trunks looked over to Goten for an explanation, but found that his friend was standing there and glaring at him, also. Trunks scowled; he would back Bra!  
  
Sansoir walked over to the dueling siblings. "Um, excuse me, your majesties.", she interrupted.  
  
Bra didn't look her way, but instead just blasted Sansoir into a nearby wall, rendering her unconscious. Goten burst out laughing, but quickly calmed himself as Trunks and Bra scowled at him.  
  
"Bra, I did not do anything to Pan.", Trunks said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then why did she run out of here crying?"  
  
"How should I know?! All I did was agree to Sansoir's request to spar with me.", Trunks replied. Bra nodded and took a deep breath. Then out of nowhere, she delivered a swift punch across his nose. He stumbled back and wiped his forearm across his nose. He looked at his arm and found blood on it.  
  
"Damnit, Bra! I didn't know that would upset Pan. If I had known...", Trunks said, but once again was cut off by Bra.  
  
"That's your problem, Trunks. You just don't think.", she smiled sadly and left the room. Goten went to follow her, but was stopped by Trunks.  
  
"Why do you take Bra's side?! Do you like her or something?!", Trunks accused.  
  
Goten nodded. "Yep. Sorry, bud, but I don't think she'd go for me if I took your side instead of hers.", he smirked and patted Trunks's shoulder and left. Trunks sighed and turned to look at Sansoir. She was still out cold. He figured someone would tend to her, so he left to find Pan.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, my God.. why am I sad?!", Pan moaned as she rubbed her head. Not only did she feel her own sorrow, but she felt someone else's, as well. Pan heard Trunks's voice in her head. She almost fell over in shock.  
  
iWhere.. Pan.. must.. find../i  
  
iT-Trunks?/i, she thought back.  
  
iPAN?! How can I hear your thoughts?!/i, she heard Trunks's mental reply.  
  
iMeet me in the Throne Room./i  
  
~*~ In the Throne Room...  
  
Pan knocked twice and then entered. She bowed before the thrones. She usually did not, but considering Bra and/or Trunks wasn't with her, she found it polite and respectful.  
  
"Can we do something for you, Pan?", Bulma asked kindly. Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms.  
  
"If it's okay, I'd like to wait for Trunks to come in. He should be here any moment."  
  
As if on cue, Trunks pushed open the doors and walked in. He stopped next to Pan and mentally asked her to explain to his parents.  
  
"Your majesties...", Pan started when Bulma cut her off.  
  
"Oh, dear, you know that you need not address us so formally."  
  
Pan smiled and continued. "Trunks and I have... how should I put it... well, we can talk to each other through our minds. And earlier, I could have sworn I felt his sadness. Have you any idea of what this could mean?"  
  
Trunks shifted nervously. Vegeta gazed upon the two of them and sighed. Bulma raised an eyebrow and allowed him to do the explaining.  
  
"Brat," he addressed Pan, "Have you heard of bonding?"  
  
Pan nodded, wondering where he was going with this conversation.  
  
"You and my brat are bonding.", he stated bluntly. He never was one for beating around the bush. Trunks and Pan gasped and stared at each other.  
  
Bulma scowled. "Way to break it to them, Vegetable-head!" He glared at her in turn.  
  
"Father, I-I can't be bonding to Pan. I'm engaged to Sansoir, remember?", he stammered. He saw Pan glare at him out of the corner of his eyes. He gulped and chucked nervously.  
  
"Boy, if you are bonded to the girl then the engagement must be broken, obviously.", said Vegeta. Bulma rubbed her mate's hand and communicated telepathically.  
  
iVegeta, isn't this wonderful? Trunks can be with the one he loves!/i  
  
Bulma heard a mental "hmph" and she giggled, causing Trunks and Pan to look at her strangely.  
  
A guard entered the room and bowed. "Sire, the elite, Sansoir, wishes to enter. Shall I allow?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. *This should be interesting.*  
  
Trunks gripped Pan's hand and turned around to wait for Sansoir. *What am I going to tell her? She's a nice girl, but I love Pan and I'm bonding with her.*  
  
~*~  
  
Goten and Bra sat down on the red and pink grass outside of the palace. They had just engaged in a lengthy spar and were both worn out. Bra sighed and Goten felt a twinge of concern.  
  
"Is something wrong, your majesty?", he asked worried. Bra shook her head.  
  
"Oh, Goten. You can just call me Bra. I don't hate you AS MUCH now."  
  
Goten sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh heh, thanks. I think."  
  
"Goten, what happened to your parents? I know they died on a purge, but how?", Bra yawned as she asked and laid back on the ground. Goten was taken aback that she would want to talk to him, but he took the opportunity.  
  
"Well, they went with three others, their crew members, to purge Januhsei. They underestimated the natives. They supposedly had very high technology and used some sort of negative moon rays to weaken them. Then, they used ki guns and killed them."  
  
Bra felt slightly sorry for him. He laid back on the ground and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"So, you're competing in the competition in three weeks, right?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like I'll have any competition.", he stated arrogantly. Bra rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Maybe I'll even consider wedding you. Maybe.", Bra said with equal arrogance.  
  
"Oh, I'd be so honored.", he replied sarcastically. Inside though, he was hoping with all of his heart that she wouldn't reject him.  
  
"How come you have to be wed, but Trunks doesn't?"  
  
She closed her eyes in thought. This was going to take a lot of pride-surrendering to say.  
  
"Sometimes I'm... cruel...," she struggled to go on, "And my parents think that if I were... mated... I would settle down." She looked over to see his reaction. What she saw startled her. He understood.  
  
"Daddy probably won't agree to any suitors though. He's so protective."  
  
He nodded. "Bra, don't take this the wrong way but, why ARE you so... mean?"  
  
She snarled and sat up. He sat up, as well and awaited her response, knowing this was hard for her.  
  
"If you don't love anybody, you can't get hurt."  
  
*I'd never hurt you.*, he thought.  
  
"We should go; dinnertime soon.", she said. He nodded and followed her into the palace.  
  
~*~  
  
The Throne Room doors slid open and Sansoir walked in with the grandmother of all bruises over her right eye. Bra had quite the right hook.  
  
She saw Trunks and Pan holding hands and sighed miserably.  
  
She suddenly forgot why she had came there, but to her rescue, the King spoke up.  
  
"Sansoir, unfortunately I must cancel your engagement to my son. It seems he is bonding to someone else."  
  
And Sansoir knew just who the "someone else" was. She smiled sadly at the pair before her. She bowed her head, took a deep breath, and lifted it back up.  
  
"My Prince, I cannot lie and say I am happy about this, but I do hope you two will be happy. If you'll excuse me.", she bowed and left.  
  
"Wow, that went well.", Bulma sighed in relief.  
  
"Pan.", Trunks choked out, his face red and contorted in pain. "You're... squeezing... too hard."  
  
Pan looked at him in confusement and then realized. She quickly released his hand and he cradled it to his chest.  
  
"Weak.", Vegeta muttered under his breath and was rewarded with a playful smack by Bulma.  
  
  
  
Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone stayed safe. I'll have another chapter up in a few days. ^^ 


	7. Preparations for the tournament

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Hey, Goten.", Bra waved as she entered the training arena. Even though she couldn't compete in the tournament that was now five days away, she still needed to continue to be the strongest female on the planet.  
  
Goten glanced down as he heard her. He smirked his returned greeting as he punched an invisible opponent.  
  
"Good morning, your majesty.", a warrior with spiky, navy blue hair and a wicked scar across his right cheek said to Bra.  
  
"And just what's so good about it?", she replied with a raised eyebrow. He stuttered shortly.  
  
"Well, your presence, my beautiful princess."  
  
"Excuse me?! YOUR beautiful princess?!", she exclaimed, her ki level rising. Goten noticed this and jogged over to see what was going on.  
  
"What I meant was..", the warrior tried desperately to explain.  
  
"Hey, buddy, what are you doing?", Goten interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, Goten. I can take care of myself.", Bra pointed a finger at him accusingly.  
  
"I was just trying to help, Bra.", Goten replied, pointing a finger back at her.  
  
The soldier caught this opportunity and tiptoed away from the two dueling teens.  
  
"Well, I don't need your help!", Bra screamed at Goten and shoved him into a wall. He growled and got face-to-face with her.  
  
"Well maybe, if you weren't such a BITCH, you would appreciate my help!", he yelled back. She clenched her fists and delivered a mean left hook across his nose. He stumbled back and rubbed his hand across his nose. He pulled it back and stared down at the blood.  
  
He glared at Bra. "I thought maybe you weren't so bad afterall; I guess I was wrong.", he said calmly and brushed past her.  
  
"No, Goten! Wait!", she yelled after him, but it was too late. She sighed and sauntered over to the entrance of the arena. She was about to leave when the door busted open. Everyone present, save for Bra, got down on one knee.  
  
"Princess?!", Vegeta yelled, shaking her. Bra rolled her eyes and gently removed his hands.  
  
"What is it, daddy?", she asked miserably.  
  
He noticed this and asked, "What is wrong? I felt your ki shoot up."  
  
She motioned around her. "Daddy, I'm in a training arena. Maybe it shot up because I was training?"  
  
He shook his head sternly. "I know the difference from when your ki rises from battle and from when it rises from anger."  
  
She was defeated. "I'm okay. Goten and I just had a fight."  
  
His face contorted into surprise. "Goten? Surely you don't care about that third-class baka! I will have him killed for you at once." Vegeta began to turn around to do just that, but Bra stopped him.  
  
"He's not a baka! And he's strong enough to be an elite!", she shot back in his defense.  
  
He smirked. "Alright, princess, you may like whomever you choose."  
  
She wanted so much to deny that she felt anything for Goten, but found that she couldn't. Instead, she just hugged her father gratefully and walked out of the room. Vegeta shook his head and turned to look at the other occupants of the room.  
  
"You may arise!", he boomed. Everyone stood up and rubbed their right knee that ached from being down on it so long.  
  
"Damn fools.", Vegeta muttered and stalked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trunks, if we're bonding, what happens next?", Pan asked.  
  
"Well," he started, "We would be mated. That is, if that's okay with you.", he added quickly. Pan nodded in thought and smiled. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was okay with her.  
  
"So, when would we be mated?", she asked. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Father would announce it at the tournament. Then, three days later, we would have the mating ceremony.", he replied. Pan nodded. They saw Goten approaching them, so they stopped and waited for him.  
  
"Hey, Go-"  
  
"Your sister is the biggest bitch!", he yelled, then continued storming off down the hall. Trunks and Pan looked at each other and shrugged. A few seconds later, Bra came down the opposite end of the hall.  
  
"Hey, sis-"  
  
"I hate Goten!", she yelled and continued on her way. They sweatdropped and rubbed their foreheads in confusion.  
  
"They're crazy about each other.", Pan concluded. Trunks nodded.  
  
~*~ The night before the tournament...  
  
Trunks entered Pan's chambers unnoticed. He stood in the shadows as she undressed and climbed into bed. Saiyajin didn't believe in nightwear. He quietly crossed the room to her king-size bed.  
  
"Pan.", he whispered as he bent down to the bed. She shot up at the sound of his voice. She clutched the sheets to her body tightly.  
  
"Trunks, what the hell are you doing here?!", she hissed, though in a whispering voice, also.  
  
"Ouch, Pan-chan. Is that any way to greet your future mate?", he smirked playfully.  
  
"I'm naked under this sheet, you know. Could you turn around, so I could get dressed?"  
  
His smirk grew. "Really? Why should I turn around? And furthermore, why should you get dressed?"  
  
She frowned and mock-shoved him. "Trunks, we aren't mated yet. Is this appropriate?"  
  
He laughed. "You think WE aren't being appropriate? You should hear some stories my mother has told me about her and father!" He sat down on the side of her bed and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I suppose you're right.", she said and dropped the sheet. He supressed a gasp as he gazed at her firm and perfectly rounded breasts. Pan smirked evilly and commanded Trunks to close his eyes; he did so.  
  
Pan shot three tiny blasts at Trunks' gi. He opened his eyes in surprise and as he did, his shirt fell to the ground. He grinned at her and ripped off his pants. She gasped. He was well endowed, that was for sure. She cupped his chin in her hands and kissed him gently. He kissed her with passion that he had held in since he fell in love with her a long time ago. She pulled him ontop of her and massaged his firm, yet soft muscles before pulling him down onto her.  
  
~*~ The next day...  
  
"BRA!", Pan yelled while pounding on her friend's door.  
  
"Coming, damnit. I'm coming!", she heard Bra grumble from inside. She flung open the door and glared at Pan with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"What the hell is it, Pan?!", she screamed in her face much to Pan's dismay.  
  
"Sorry. Did you sign me up under the Royalty/Mated section of the tournament? Also, where is the male armor that you said you would get for me, so I could fight in the tournament?", she asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, I signed you up. And you mean the armor YOU said I would get you?", Bra asked sarcastically.  
  
Pan smiled sheepishly and nodded. Bra stepped aside to allow her in. She trotted to her room and came out with some third-class male armor and spandex.  
  
Bra tossed them to Pan. "I stole them from Goten." With that, she shoved Pan out of the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Pan shook her head. "Wait. Bra was in Goten's room?" She shrugged and walked off down the hall.  
  
She still had to get dressed and sign in. Not to mention, she needed to warm up. Those warriors shouldn't be any problem. She would wipe the floor with them all. Trunks would be the only challenge. She grinned. *I wonder who will win when I have to fight Trunks?*  
  
~*~  
  
Goten knocked on Trunks's door. He opened it while pulling on his spandex gi.  
  
Goten stepped in and smirked knowingly. "You have Pan's scent all over you, man."  
  
Trunks's eyes widened. "Shit!" And he dashed off to take a shower. Goten laughed and took a seat on a nearby couch to wait.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Trunks stalked out of the bathroom fully-dressed. He was wearing his "special occasions" royal armor which consisted of white armor with the emblem of Vegetasei over the right chestplate.  
  
"You ready to go?", Trunks asked while parting his hair down the middle.  
  
"Yeah, let's hit it.", Goten replied and left the room with Trunks behind him.  
  
"Let's go get the girls.", Trunks said and walked off down the hall adjacent to his own. He knocked on Bra's door. She opened it and allowed them in.  
  
"Hang on just a sec! I need to put my S.O. armor on.", she called from the other room.  
  
"What is 'S.O. armor'?", Goten asked confused.  
  
"Special Occasions armor.", Trunks replied while sitting down in a nearby pink chair. Goten made an 'O' shape with his mouth in acknowledgment.  
  
"Hey, Bra! Is Pan here?", Trunks yelled to his sister.  
  
"No! She's going to meet us there!", she yelled back. She walked into the room wearing the same style armor Trunks was wearing, only fit for a girl. They stood and followed her out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn! This really smashes my boobs.", Pan tugged at the armor frustrated. She pulled her hair into a bun and tucked it under an orange piece of cloth.  
  
She gazed at her form in a mirror. "Perfect!"  
  
  
  
There you have it! There WAS a lemon in this chapter, had to be edited it out. *Glares at FF.net* . 


	8. The tournament begins

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Come on, you dumbasses! We're going to be late!", Bra yelled as she ran through the maze of halls. Goten and Trunks panted ran after her, swerving around statues and rounding corners. The tournament was starting in fifteen minutes, but royalty was supposed to be there thirty minutes early to greet any early guests. Vegeta hated that part.  
  
"We're coming! Geez!", Trunks yelled back.  
  
They all rounded another corner and darted out the doors. They stopped as all eyes in the courtyard were directed towards them. Goten and Trunks laughed nervously and Bra glared at the crowd. The crowd quickly resumed their loud chatter.  
  
Bra stalked towards the King's and Queen's thrones that were moved outside, so they could watch the fights. Goten and Trunks sat down and began stretching their muscles to prepare for the fights.  
  
"Hi, daddy!", Bra said innocently and kissed her father on the cheek. He nodded at her. "Hello, mother."  
  
"Hello, dear.", Bulma returned while running her fingers through her daughter's soft, blue tresses.  
  
Bra watched the warriors warm up boredly. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she jerked around, prepared to blast the person who intruded her personal space. She raised her hand to point at his chest.  
  
"Wait!", he yelled. Bra raised an eyebrow and her hand began to glow. Bulma and Vegeta looked on confused.  
  
The boy, who looked fairly young, bravely leaned next to Bra's ear and whispered, "It's me! Pan!"  
  
Bra immediately dropped her hand. "Wow! I didn't recognize you.. Malo!", she said after glancing at the list of the warriors who were competing. She had signed Pan up under the name of Malo.  
  
"Yes, Princess, may I have a word with you?", Malo [Pan] asked after bowing. Bra nodded and stood. They walked off down the steps and behind a bush.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta? I thought you said Bra liked Goten? She seemed awfully friendly with this guy.", Bulma asked Vegeta. He shrugged dismissively.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Vegeta, Malo is in the Royalty/Mated section! He's not royalty or a noble; he's mated! Bra can't like someone who's mated!", she shrieked. Vegeta supressed the urge to cover his ears.  
  
"Woman! Are you trying to break my eardrums?! Who cares! She'll be bored with him after a week anyway!", he stated matter-of-factly. Bulma realized he was right and smiled, assuring herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Goten, I bet you twenty sallis that I can beat my opponents faster than you can beat yours!", Trunks boasted. Goten smirked.  
  
"I'll take that bet!", he replied with equal arrogance. Then his face faultered. "Oh, wait. I don't have twenty sallis. How about just ten?" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and agreed. They sparred lightly to further warm themselves up. Goten noticed Bra talking to a boy behind a bush. She was smiling and laughing. He growled and lost concentration. Trunks hammered him into the ground.  
  
"Goten, hey! You okay?!", Trunks asked concerned as he shook his friend. Goten just continued growling and pointed towards Bra. Trunks followed his hand and gazed at the boy and Bra. Now, Bra had her hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"I'll kill him!", Goten threatened and stood up and began storming over towards the two. Trunks grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Just let it go, man. Let's go see which of us gets to kick his ass to hell.", Trunks laughed and dragged a still-pissed Goten with him towards the sign-up sheets.  
  
They stopped next to the table. Trunks skimmed through the list of names.  
  
"How do you know which is him?", Goten asked skeptically.  
  
"Because I've never seen him and I've watched all of these on the list to see how they fight. The only one I don't know is Malo. He's in the mated section, so I guess I get to kick his ass. Sorry, bro.", Trunks replied. Goten scowled disappointed. He really wanted to teach that guy a thing or two. And what the hell was up with the gay, orange bandanna?  
  
~*~  
  
"Bra, there's one thing we forgot. One serious thing! When I start fighting, you guys will recognize my ki! Trunks and them will know it's me!", Malo [Pan] said desperately.  
  
"Damn! You're right! Well, come on. My mom's an inventor, you know, so she should have something to help that.", Bra replied. Pan nodded in slight relief and followed Bra to her mom's personal lab.  
  
Bra and Pan searched frantically for anything that would help Pan's 'ki problem'. So far, they hadn't found anything useful. Just nuts, bolts and strange-looking contraptions strewn around the room.  
  
"Pan, this is hopeless!", Bra called out, giving up. She slumped down in a chair and waited for Pan to emerge from the closet she was looking through.  
  
"AHA!", she heard Pan yell. She skipped out of the closet and smirked. She pulled a little contraption out from behind her back. "It was in a drawer entitled 'ki disguisers'. Pretty snappy, eh?"  
  
Bra nodded impatiently. "Hurry up and put it on! The tournament should be starting any minute now and royalty and mated fight first."  
  
Pan face-faulted and quickly attached the tiny, square-shaped machine underneath her armor. They darted out of the room back to the courtyard.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was silent in the stands as King Vegeta stood from his throne.  
  
"To start off the tournament, my son, Prince Trunks, will be fighting Tafegh, an elite-class noble!", Vegeta announced to the crowd. There were cheers as Trunks walked gracefully, head held high, onto the fighting arena. A few minutes after, Tafegh stepped onto the fighting arena, as well. There were a few "boo"'s from lower class warriors who despised warriors from higher classes. The tournament also gave the low-class warriors a chance to prove their skills and move up in rank if the King saw fit.  
  
Bra slipped onto her throne silently while Malo [Pan] went to the sidelines to wait for her turn to fight.  
  
Tafegh circled Trunks, sizing him up. Trunks stood face-masked with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs apart. Out of nowhere, Tafegh charged at Trunks with his fist raised in the air. Trunks had watched Tafegh and knew this trick all too well. He stood and waited. Just as he'd believed, "Tafegh" went right through him. Trunks knew it was only his ki, so he calmly turned around and punched into the air. The crowd murmured and some laughed at Trunks. They all shut up as Tafegh appeared into view on the ground holding his stomach. Trunks kicked him in the side, forcing him to spew blood out of his mouth. He smirked and calmly walked away once he was sure Tafegh was unconscious.  
  
*What a weakling. And he's supposed to be an elite?*, Trunks thought. The announcer declared Trunks the obvious winner.  
  
"Hey, Goten, beat that time!", Trunks chuckled and Goten smirked.  
  
A few more fights went by and finally it was Malo [Pan]'s turn to fight. She walked onto the fighting arena and checked her bandanna to make sure her shoulder-length hair was still hidden underneath it.  
  
"Bra, what rank is this Malo in?", Bulma asked her daughter.  
  
"He's a first-class, mother.", she replied.  
  
"How come I've never seen him? Who is he mated to?!", Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
*Shit.* "Um, some second-class. I'm not sure who, daddy.", Bra answered quickly. She silently prayed that the questions would stop. Fate didn't seem to be on her side, for they didn't.  
  
"Where's Pan today?", Bulma asked while watching the fight that had just begun between Malo [Pan] and Bardock. Bardock was a third-class warrior and a genius scientist. He had two sons; one whom was sent to Chikyuusei as an infant, the other who was also a third-class warrior. Bulma had found out when she first came to Vegetasei that Bardock was her good friend, Goku's, father. They had gotten along pretty well after that.  
  
"She probably slept in. She was pretty tired after a beating I gave her last night."  
  
Bulma looked at her suspisciously, but seemed to at least halfway believe Bra's story.  
  
Malo [Pan] blasted Bardock in the chest and he plummetted to the ground. He stood up, panting for air. He floated up level with his opponent. He flew towards Malo [Pan] with fairly-decent speed, but was not fast enough. Bardock punched out, but his attack was easily blocked as he was elbowed on top of the head and rendered unconscious. Malo [Pan] was declared the winner.  
  
The rest of Trunks's and Malo [Pan]'s matches were won by them. Goten had just fought Malo [Pan] for the championship fight, but had lost. It was a very close match though. Goten was sitting next to Bra pouting severely.  
  
Soon, it was time for the final battle. Trunks vs. Malo [Pan].  
  
They circled each other in the arena, fierce battle in their eyes. Trunks glanced up towards the thrones and frowned when he didn't see Pan up there watching him. She hadn't been there all day and that just wasn't like her. Almost everyone was at the tournament. Oh well, he'd pay her back tonight. He smirked with lust in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Nothing to say, next chapter soon. This one's only got three more chapters left until I'm done reposting. ^^ 


	9. The third level

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
*Pan will be referred to as Malo the entire fight*  
  
  
  
Trunks glared at Malo with fierce battle in his eyes. Malo glared right back. Trunks straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You cannot possibly defeat me, low-class baka.", he declared with an arrogant smirk. He knew very well that this Malo was a first-class, although he fought like an elite.  
  
"We'll see, Prince. We'll see.", Malo replied, nodding his head.  
  
Trunks wasted no time with small talk and charged at Malo. Malo crouched down, awaiting the attack. As many times as she'd sparred with Trunks, he was still very unpredictable. And for that, he was a great warrior. The creative, genius genes of his mother mixed in with the strong, fiersome genes of his father made a seemingly unstoppable warrior.  
  
Trunks punched out with his right fist. He was anticipating Malo to duck, so he also kicked out with his left leg. His anticipations were correct as Malo was sent flying across the ground. Malo quickly retaliated and punched Trunks square across the jaw.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bra, Pan hasn't been here all day! Where is she?", Bulma asked worriedly. Pan was like a second daughter to her and she was Trunks's mate, afterall. It just didn't seem likely that she would miss the entire tournament.  
  
"I don't know. I'll go check on her.", Bra replied. She got up from her seat and walked down the stairs. She crept around a corner, where she couldn't be seen, and continued to watch the fight between Trunks and Malo.  
  
"C'mon, Pan! Kick Trunks's butt!", she whispered to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks was getting his ass kicked. That was to say the least. Malo was hammering him to the ground time and time again. He absently wiped a streak a blood from his cheek. He glanced up by the thrones.  
  
*Pan STILL isn't here! Doesn't she care that I'm ascending the throne today?!*  
  
Fury and outrage entered Trunks's body. He suddenly felt full of energy and full of anger. He glared at Malo. How dare that first-class wannabe make a fool of him? He screamed and powered up, not even considering going Super Saiyajin. He was too outraged to think about that.  
  
He flew at unthinkable speed towards Malo. His opponent looked a little taken aback at the speed being used to attack him, but he stood his ground. He tried to block the attacks Trunks was throwing, but he just wasn't fast enough. Trunks elbowed Malo straight into the ground and prepared a final attack, the one his father had taught him. He had no intentions on killing Malo at first, but now he had no rational thought. Before Malo hit the ground, he threw his blast.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!"  
  
Malo was too dazed to see it coming. As he hit the ground, his bandanna fell off his head to reveal beautiful, black hair. It fell gracefully around her shoulders. Realization dawned on Trunks as he saw the bandanna fall off. He glanced quickly to the thrones once more. No Pan. He looked back down and gasped. He shot down, prepared to bat off the blast, but it was too late.  
  
The blast hit Pan dead on. She lay unmoving on the ground. Trunks raced to her side, pain and heartbreak overwhelming him. He shook her violently.  
  
"PAN!", he yelled. Bulma and Vegeta were just beginning to comprehend.  
  
"No! Not Pan!", Bulma screamed and raced down the steps, followed by Vegeta. Bra wasn't too far behind as she flew to her friend's side. Pan wasn't breathing.  
  
"Oh, God. No. No, please. No!", Trunks cried out desperately. Most of his life, he'd been trying to win her love. Now that he had, he might have killed her. Bra shoved her brother aside and shook Pan just as harshly.  
  
"Pan! Wake up!", she yelled in her friend's unhearing ears.  
  
The crowd was deathly silent. Many knew Pan and she was loved by all. "It's all my fault.", Trunks whispered to himself. A few clear tears ran down his cheek.  
  
"You're damn right it is, boy!", Vegeta pointed a finger at Trunks. He noticed his son was breathing heavily and his teeth were clenched. Vegeta glanced at Bra and she nodded. He was ascending. She lifted Pan's body off of the ground and floated up high into the air. Vegeta pushed his mate behind him.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong with Trunks?!", Bulma yelled as her son started to scream and flash gold.  
  
The King didn't answer. He quickly lifted Bulma into his arms and shot into the air next to his daughter. The crowd shielded their eyes from the magnificent light illuminating from their Prince. Vegeta held Bulma close to his chest and Bra shielded Pan's body from the debris swishing around the arena.  
  
Trunks shot into SSJ mode. He screamed as his hair grew longer and flared out at the sides. He screamed one last time.  
  
"PAN!!!!!" His golden hair grew down to his knees and the eyebrows above his cold, teal eyes disappeared.  
  
Vegeta nearly dropped Bulma at the sight. He, himself, had attained SSJ level 2, but never had he seen SSJ level 3. He slowly drifted to the ground. Bra shakily followed suit. By this time, Goten was by them, as well. Bra cautiously walked up to her brother with Pan still in her arms. She slowly handed Pan to her mate. Trunks held her in his arms and kissed her temple. There still might be a chance. He blasted off towards the palace.  
  
"Trunks!", Bra called after him. Vegeta silenced her.  
  
"Trust him. He knows what he's doing."  
  
Bulma and Bra looked at him somewhat shocked. They never thought they'd hear him talk proudly about Trunks. Once the crowd was out of their shock, they began cheering wildly for the newly obtained Super Saiyajin stage of their Prince.  
  
"PEOPLE OF VEGETASEI, YOU WILL BE KEPT UP TO DATE ON THE RECOVERY OF THE ELITE-CLASS WARRIOR, PAN.", Vegeta boomed.  
  
Goten turned to Bra. "Do you think she'll make it?"  
  
Bra turned her head to the ground sadly.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks dashed into the medical ward, dropping out of his SSJ state as he did. He shoved a doctor out of the way and quickly attached wires to Pan. He gently lifted her and set her inside of a regeneration tank. He typed in a few commands and was satisfied as water began to fill the tank.  
  
*Now, I know where she was all day.*, he mused silently. He sat down next to the tank to wait for his beloved to be healed. She just couldn't die!  
  
~*~  
  
"The tournament will now commence.", Queen Bulma announced with a sad undertone in her voice. There were cheers of approval as the tournament was underway again.  
  
Goten had already won all of his fights without even breaking a sweat. The first few battles, he won with only one hit to his opponent. All in all, it was a boring tournament to watch. To say he wasn't a happy camper was an understatement though, despite his winnings. In the exhibition match with Trunks, his ass had been whooped and he was now thoroughly pissed at anyone and everyone. It was now the final battle of the non-mated section between Goten and Shonlie; Bra's former suitor.  
  
Goten and Shonlie glared at each other from their places across from each other in the arena. Goten mouthed "fuck-you" and smirked. Shonlie scowled and mouthed back "same-to-you-fucker". Goten threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Do you think you're any match for me, Mr. I-was-rejected-by-the-Princess?", Goten asked. Shonlie frowned and glanced at Bra sadly. The Princess was staring at Goten. Shonlie noticed this and hatred for Goten filled in his eyes.  
  
"You'll die, third-class!", Shonlie cried.  
  
He shot forward at Goten in a rage of fury.  
  
  
  
Poor Pan... hm, hm, hm. ;.; If any of you are interested, I have a new fic up called Things of the Past and I implore you all to read it! ^-^ 


	10. Triumph of a King and New Life

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
*Please, wake up, Pan!*, Trunks thought desperately. He had only been sitting next to the regeneration tank, which held her, for about fifteen minutes, but it seemed like hours. She was breathing now and that brought him a little hope. Why did he have to let his anger get the best of him? His father had always told him not to get carried away in his emotions. Had he listened? No.  
  
The machine beeped and Trunks was in front of it in less than a second. He pressed his hands to the glass and stared in expectantly.  
  
"Patient stabilized.", the computerized tank voice reported. Trunks sighed and sat back down in his seat to wait some more. What would he do if she didn't make it? How would he go on? Trunks was worried about his mother and sister, too, for they loved Pan just as much as he did.  
  
~*~  
  
Shonlie charged at Goten out of pure hatred and anger. Goten crouched down and awaited Shonlie's next move. He hadn't really watched him fight, so he didn't have that good of an idea of what to expect. But he figured that just gave him more of a challenge.  
  
Shonlie's fist shot out to punch Goten in the gut. It was easily blocked and counter-attacked by a swift kick to the side of the head. Shonlie was sent flying into the concrete-like wall. He jumped back up quickly and shot towards Goten again. When his opponent was a short distance in front of him, Goten shot a blast that seemed to have came out of nowhere. Shonlie saw it just in time and ducked. As he ducked, he was punched square across the jaw, shattering the bone. He groaned in pain and glared at Goten.  
  
Goten yawned and patted his mouth mockingly. He thought he was going to have a challenge, but he could see now, that would not be the case. The only battle he had gone SSJ in was his exhibition match with Trunks. They both had and he knew that Trunks had enjoyed the awe-strucken looks of the crowd just as much as he had. He never realized how weak the rest of the population was compared to him and the rest of the royalty, save for Bulma. Goten knew that the queen was just as powerful in the sense that she could control the king in any way she desired.  
  
Shonlie growled and threw a series of punches and kicks. Goten blocked them all easily and once he saw an opening, he punched out viciously. He crossed his arms over his chest as Shonlie fell to the ground, holding his stomach and coughing up alarming amounts of blood.  
  
"Wow! Goten's not even trying!", Bra exclaimed. She had been rooting him on silently the whole fight.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Hn."  
  
~*~  
  
"Pan, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I had no idea that you were Malo! Had I known...", he trailed off sadly. Trunks gazed at his lover as her hair floated around her in the water, angelically.  
  
*Why did you blast me, Trunks? Don't you love me?*  
  
Trunks's head shot up and stared into the tank. He shook his head. *She can't communicate with me while she's unconscious. It's just my guilty conscious.*, he assured himself grimly.  
  
He heard the doors slide open and turned to glare at the intruder. How dare they intrude on his time of sadness?  
  
Sansoir strode into the room quietly. She sat across from Trunks next to the tank.  
  
"How is she, Prince?", she asked with real concern.  
  
He gazed at her suspisciously. She didn't seem to want to start any trouble. He shook his head. "I don't know if she'll make it or not. She's stabilized now, but...", he trailed off.  
  
She frowned. Then she smiled brightly. "I've got it!"  
  
Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin at her outburst. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"If you'll trust me, I can help her.", Sansoir informed. She cocked her head and looked to the ceiling in thought. Trunks figured he didn't have anything to lose, so he decided to allow her to try. There wasn't anything more he, himself, could do to help her. He had a feeling Sansoir wouldn't try to hurt her. She was loyal to the throne.  
  
Sansoir jumped over and trotted over to the controls.  
  
"You know, it's funny. A lot of the scientists don't know this little trick.", she giggled to herself. Her fingers began flying across the control panel.  
  
"Ok, now I just have to add some hidropoxie.", she murmured to herself. Trunks looked on with interest. She poured a little bit of the purple liquid into the regeneration tank and smirked to herself.  
  
"It should only take about thirty minutes now.", she said and sat back down across from Trunks.  
  
He was astonished. "How.. where did you learn that?"  
  
She smiled. "Well, I used to watch Grandpa Bardock all the time when he'd work in the infirmary."  
  
Trunks nodded. "I see. What did Radditz think of that?", he smirked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Oh, daddy didn't like it! He said I should've been out training. But, as you can see, I'm an elite and he's third-class, so I think I did pretty damn good about my training.", she bragged. Trunks chuckled and continued to stare in at his mate.  
  
*If this "hidropoxie" works like she says it will, I really owe her one.*  
  
~*~  
  
Goten panted and wiped a trickle of blood away from his forehead. Shonlie had just knocked him halfway across the arena. He had lost the upperhand when he had been staring at Bra. No matter; Goten still had the advantage. He was stronger and had more power stored. He just had to summon it.  
  
*If I power up just a little, I should be able to finish this.*  
  
He stood up and began to power up. Shonlie sensed this and would not allow him to finish. He hammered him into the ground, literally. Goten lay semi-conscious in the crater. He was about to give up when he heard it.  
  
*Come on, Goten!*  
  
He forced his eyes open and gazed at Bra. She looked stoic and emotionless, just like her father. He wouldn't have been able to hear her voice from this far away. Only one conclusion: he heard her thoughts.  
  
"Great, now I'm bonding with someone who treats me like shit.", he said to himself. He forced himself to stand up and growled in rage. He would not lose. He had to prove to everyone that he wasn't just some "third-class piece of shit."  
  
He glared up at Shonlie and noticed he was preoccupied. Goten followed his gaze to Bra. He growled and began to power up. This might be his best chance, yet.  
  
Once powered up as far as he saw needed, Goten disappeared and reappeared behind Shonlie and blasted him right in the back of the neck. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
The crowd cheered and Vegeta arose from his throne. He strode towards Goten in a royal manner. He stopped a few feet in front of him and gazed down at him. Goten bowed his head and got down on one knee. Vegeta stared out at the crowd.  
  
A fully-recovered Pan, Trunks, and Sansoir came running into the arena. They stopped by the thrones and looked down at the ground to Goten and Vegeta.  
  
"I, King Vegeta of Vegetasei, hereby declare the raising of third-class warrior, Goten's, rank. I hereby declare that Goten is, from this day forward, an elite-class warrior of Vegetasei.", Vegeta boomed.  
  
There were cheers of approval and Bra stood from her throne. She strutted down the stairs and floated over to Goten, arms crossed and looking very much like her father. She glared at Goten almost hatefully. He looked at her confused.  
  
Bra tilted Goten's head and smirked. Then, she bit down into his neck. He exhaled in relief. She licked the wound and he took his turn. He bit down on her neck and lapped up her blood greedily.  
  
The crowd broke out into screams and whistles.  
  
"Yeah!", Trunks called out and Goten smirked.  
  
~*~ Three days later...  
  
Bra and Goten linked arms and lapped up the blood dripping from each other's wrists. Trunks and Pan did the same.  
  
Bulma was crying on her throne and Vegeta was trying to shut her up.  
  
The King's advisor announced, "I, the King's trusted advisor, hereby pronounce Princess Bra and Prince Goten, and Prince Trunks and Princess Pan lifemates."  
  
The, once again, gathered crowd was silent. They were all awaiting what they all knew was to come.  
  
Vegeta stood up from his throne and commanded his son to kneel down. He did so. Vegeta's hand began to glow with energy. He waved it in front of Trunks's face. The Prince gulped in anticipation.  
  
"I, King Vegeta of Vegetasei, hereby pronounce Prince Trunks of Vegetasei the new King of Vegetasei. My son, do you agree to be a fair and just King? To lead your people well?", Vegeta recited.  
  
"I will," Trunks responded.  
  
Vegeta looked out to the crowd. "People of Vegetasei, do you swear loyalty to your new King, Trunks?"  
  
They all were down on one knee with their right fist placed over their heart in an instant. "We do. ALL HAIL KING TRUNKS!"  
  
The Throne Room broke out into cheers and screams. Trunks arose and placed his hand in his mates. King Trunks and Queen Pan.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta smiled. Bra and Goten were too consumed in themselves to notice.  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be the last. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far. ^^ 


	11. New Beginnings

Discoveries of Love  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
To answer a question I've gotten, no, Pan and Goten are in no way related. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Eight years later...  
  
Bra rolled over and wiped a bead of sweat off of her brow.  
  
"Wow... Goten..." she panted with a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah..." he agreed, also smiling. Bra turned onto her side and propped her head upon her hand.  
  
"We should go check on the kids," she said. He nodded in agreement. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before suddenly delving into a passionate kiss and pulling the blankets back over their heads.  
  
~*~  
  
Two bright, blue eyes poked around the corner suspiciously. They looked left and right before the child owner darted out into the hallway. She screamed frightfully as two other children jumped out with an "AHA!"  
  
"Aw, you found me!" Princess Rissa exclaimed in a disheartening tone. She rubbed her dark purple hair down onto her head. The other two children giggled.  
  
"It's because you're a bad hider, Rissa," the little Prince, Goan, told her with his hands on his hips. His twin sister smacked him in the arm before glaring at him: a trait she had earned from her mother. Rissa puckered out her lower lip pouted at the insult.  
  
Princess Rissa was Trunks's and Pan's daughter and she was seven. She had shoulder-length, dark purple hair with bright, blue eyes. She also wore a black bandanna, much like the orange one her mother wore in the tournament eight years prior. Prince Goan and Princess Kaiya were Bra's and Goten's twins and were six years old. Goan was the spitting image of his father. Kaiya had long, blue hair and black eyes. All three children were stunning and why wouldn't they be with the parentage they held?  
  
"Oh, my little dears!" Bulma exclaimed as she walked up to the children in the hall. She hugged each one tightly, Goan squirming in her grip from suffocation.  
  
"Woman," Vegeta walked up, "You're suffocating him." Bulma laughed light-heartedly and released her grandson.  
  
"Mother, have you seen Ri-- ah, there you are," Trunks said as he walked up. He kissed his mother on the cheek before bending down in front of his daughter.  
  
"The guards tell me you've been rough-housing them. What have I told you about that?" He scolded her gently. Rissa looked up at her grandfather hopefully and Vegeta winked at her.  
  
"Always hit them right in the gut?" she asked meekly. Vegeta chuckled and looked at his son. Trunks stood up.  
  
"Father, you're a bad influence on her."  
  
Vegeta shrugged carelessly. "The girl's got to fight, right? She's the Saiyajin princess!"  
  
"What about me, grampa?!" Kaiya pouted with her hands on her hips. Vegeta picked her up and propped her on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you, too," he told her before bouncing her up and down, gaining a laugh from her. Goan "hmph'd" and stood next to his grandmother. He could get anything he wanted out of Bulma.  
  
"What's the matter, dear?" Bulma asked in concern. He grinned inwardly.  
  
"Gramma, I want a new toy!"  
  
She nodded. "Of course, dear. We'll get a new toy when dinner is through," Bulma said, patting his hand lovingly.  
  
"Mother," Bra said as she and Goten walked up, "Quit spoiling him! He's acting just like father lately." Vegeta scowled at his daughter as he continued to bounce Kaiya on his shoulder.  
  
"The boy is lucky, I guess," Vegeta retorted. Bra smirked at her father and attempted to straighten out her recently-unruly hair. Luckily, no one could tell that Goten's was unruly because it always looked a mess.  
  
Pan was next to walk up. She kissed Trunks then her daughter on the cheek. "Dinner's being served shortly," she told everyone. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and dashed off to the Dining Hall with food on their mind.  
  
"Honestly, they have no manners," Bra tsked before walking at a leisurely pace behind them with Pan, the three children, Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Life was sweet. 'Complication' and 'pain' had not yet entered the children's vocabulary for they knew not what they were.  
  
They hoped it stayed that way.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I lost the ending chapter to this fic, so I wrote again as best as I could remember. I don't think it's as good as the original, but I do what I can, I suppose. Anyway, that's the end! Thank you so much for reading! ^^ If you want to see what Rissa, Kaiya and Goa look like, I have the links for their pictures below. ^-^  
  
Rissa -- http://www.an-eternity.com/ea/dolkids1.jpg  
Kaiya -- http://www.an-eternity.com/ea/dolkids2.jpg  
Goan -- http://www.an-eternity.com/ea/dolkids3.jpg 


End file.
